I Love You, Mister
by yellowkyumin
Summary: Sungmin adalah sekretaris Mr. Cho pria lajang yang tampan, menarik, kaya dan bukan pria brengsek yang pergi ke bar hanya untuk meniduri gadis cantik. Dia perfect. Setelah tiga tahun Sungmin bekerja di perusahaan Kyuhyun kenapa hanya karena Kyuhyun memandanganya tajam Sungmin jadi merasa hatinya berdebar? Tidak Mungkin kan Sungmin suka Kyuhyun? /KYUMIN/oneshot/WARNING: RATE M/


Title: I love you, Mister

Rating: M

Ini genderswitch. Girl!Sungmin. kalo gak suka leave aja ya. Warning ya bakal ada adegan dewasa.

.

_Sungmin-ah, kau jadi datang nanti siang _'kan_?_

Aku memulai jam istirahat dengan helaan napas. Dia lagi. Aku menatap ponselku bingung. Apa yang harus aku jawab? Kalau aku jawab iya, apa aku siap bertemu dengannya lagi? Kalau aku jawab tidak? Mungkin saja aku akan melewatkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja penting. Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku, Lee Sungmin, dua puluh tujuh tahun. Ya, aku tahu memang sudah tua. Ibuku hampir setiap hari mengingatkanku kalau aku ini sudah tua dan harus segera menikah. Ibuku terus mengingatkanku tentang bahaya melahirkan diusia tua dan sebagainya. Puncaknya adalah tiga hari yang lalu saat ibuku tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku dengan wajah sedih. Ibu bilang tetangga sebelah rumah kami di Incheon akhirnya memiliki seorang cucu, yang kata ibu sangat manis. Tiba-tiba ibu sedih karena baru-baru ini Nyonya Kim yang seumuran dengan ibu meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung dan ibu khawatir tidak bisa melihatku menikah dan mempunyai anak. "Sungmin-ah, kau tahu kan kalau ibu sudah tua? Apa kau tidak mau melihat ibu menggendong cucu? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada ibu? Menikahlah secepatnya ya?" Ibuku berkata dengan wajah sedih dan aku langsung menangis dan memeluk ibu. Bukannya aku tidak mau menikah tapi, aku memang belum memiliki calon. Jangankan calon suami. Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar. Terakhir kali aku punya pacar adalah sekitar... lima tahun yang lalu. Astaga! Aku bahkan baru sadar sudah selama itu aku menyendiri. Mungkin memang karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku _sih_.

Walaupun aku bukan dari keluarga kaya, aku adalah gadis yang terbilang sukses. Dengan giat aku bekerja sampai aku bisa membeli sebuah apartemen bagus di Gangnam. Aku berkerja sebagai seorang sekretaris di perusahaan besar bernama, Sapphire Blue (males bgt mikir nama). Perusahaan yang terkenal dan memiliki andil besar dalam industri pertelevisian Korea. Aku adalah sekretaris direktur utama di perusahaan ini; Cho Kyuhyun. Pria yang masih berumur tiga puluh tahun dan sudah berhasil menjalankan perusahaan sebesar ini sejak dia muda. Walaupun perusahaan ini adalah warisan ayahnya, yang memang sangat kaya, tetap saja memepertahankan perusahaan ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dia adalah pria yang baik. Dia bukan pria temprametal atau juga pria yang suka pergi ke bar hanya untuk meniduri seorang gadis. _Well_, menurutku _sih_. Setidaknya dia tidak pernah marah padaku selama tiga tahun aku berkerja di sini. Info tambahan, dia belum menikah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal dia adalah bujangan paling diincar di Seoul. Entahlah, ada banyak gosip tentang percintaannya tapi tidak ada yang berhasil ke jenjang pernikahan. Dulu ada seorang wanita bernama Victoria yang dekat dengannya. Mereka sangat dekat bahkan aku dengar mereka akan menikah tapi yah… entahlah, sekarang mereka malah seperti orang yang tidak kenal. Mungkin mereka tidak cocok atau apalah. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang digosipkan dengannya. Namun, semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Dia juga sering dijodohkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang berbakat tapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Malah karena perjodohannya selalu gagal, ada gosip kalau dia _gay_. Tapi menurutku dia bukan _gay_. Kalau dia _gay_ sayang sekali. Pasti banyak gadis yang patah hati. Selain itu banyak juga gadis yang takut akan tatapannya yang dingin dan datar. Kyuhyun bukan pria ramah tapi bukan pria brengsek juga. Dia tidak terlalu sering menunjukan banyak emosi. Kebanyakan senyumnya hanyalah senyum formalitas yang terkesan sangat formal.

"Permisi…" Aku mengintip dari balik pintu setelah mengetuknya. Tentu saja setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk. Entah kenapa aku malah melangkah ke depan pintu ruangan bosku. Sepertinya aku akan mengiyakan janji siang ini.

"Ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, bosku, sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum profesional yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian gadis mana pun. Ini jam istirahat dan dia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya? Benar-benar _workaholic_.

"Ini kan waktunya makan siang jadi, saya akan keluar sebentar. Kalau boleh?" kataku dengan sedikit senyum. Ada waktu satu jam. Tentu saja satu jam lebih dari cukup _'kan_?

"Silahkan." katanya singkat sambil kembali fokus pada tumpukan kertas di sampingnya. Ini dia yang aku suka, Kyuhyun bukan tipe bos yang gila hormat dan mengekang karyawannya. Dia membebaskan karyawannya selama masih dalam batas aturan. Karena alasan ini juga aku betah bekerja. Mungkin saja aku akan terus beekrja di perusahaan ini sampai aku menikah nanti. Setelah menikah, kemungkinan besar aku akan berhenti dan merawat suamiku. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik.

"Terima kasih, permisi, Pak." kataku lagi. Kemudian aku berbalik arah dan menutup pintu itu. Lalu aku mulai mengemasi tasku. Aku hanya perlu membawa telepon genggamku dan dompet. Yep. Itu saja.

.

Sebenarnya aku sudah makan, aku ingin bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku, Kim Jungmo. Dia adalah mantan pacarku dan juga pria yang dulu aku cintai setengah mati. Aku tersenyum mengingat masa laluku dengannya. Apakah dia masih sama seperti dulu? Dia dulu sangat baik padaku. Saat aku butuh pertolongan dia akan dengan senang hati menolong. Dia sudah seperti sahabatku sendiri. Sialnya, fakta itulah yang membuat hubungan kami berhenti. Aku tidak bisa menggangap dia lebih dari seorang _oppa_ yang baik hati dan menyayangiku. Dulu saat aku bilang aku tidak bisa lagi bersamanya dia terlihat kecewa namun tetap menghargai keputusanku.

"Jadi selama ini kau menggangapku sebagai kakak?" Jungmo menatapku bingung.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja semakin lama aku semakin merasa kalau kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku." Aku memberikan alasan yang terbaik yang bisa aku pikir hari itu. Setelah aku mengatakan alasanku yang kalau aku pikir-pikir sekarang kurang masuk akal, dia akhirnya menghela napas berat dan berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau itu memang keputusanmu. Aku menghargainya." Setelah itu aku menghela napas lega. Karena dia bilang tidak apa-apa aku pun bergegas menuju kelas Mr. Kim yang sudah dimulai lima menit yang lalu. Saat itu aku masih seorang mahasiswi di Kyunghee, sedangkan Jungmo sudah lulus dan bekerja sebagai _manager_ di sebuah perusahaan yang aku lupa namanya. Jungmo tadinya adalah seniorku dan kami bertemu pertama kali di klub musik. Anehnya, dua hari kemudian aku dengar kabar kalau Jungmo pindah ke Jepang. Kami memang sempat _lost contact_ selama dua hari dan saat itu aku pikir itu wajar untuk pasangan yang baru putus. Aku merasa hubungan kami berakhir dengan baik tapi, ternyata sepertinya Jungmo sedikit kecewa sampai dia memutuskan muntuk meninggalkan Korea. Dia terkesan menghindariku. Berita terakhir yang kudengar dia sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi mereka sudah bahagia dan aku hanya ingin menemuinya yah… sekedar memberi salam dan menyapanya. Aku sudah tidak menyukainya.

"Taksi!" panggilku setelah aku keluar dari gedung kantorku. Baguslah taksi itu berhenti aku harus cepat.

"Ke ELF kafe, pak." kataku singkat setelah aku masuk ke dalamnya. Saat aku sedang mengambil _handphone_-ku, aku melihat bayangan Mr. Kim di dekat pintu gerbang kantor. Tapi setelah aku menoleh lagi dia menghilang. Kemana dia? Ah… mungkin perasaanku saja. Oh iya, Mr. Kim itu adalah orang kepercayaan Kyuhyun. _Ngomong-ngomong_ aku memanggilnya Kyuhyun karena yah… umur kami tidak begitu jauh. Mr. Kim sudah seperti _hyung_-nya sendiri bagi Kyuhyun. Mr. Kim adalah salah satu sosok bijak yang membantu Kyuhyun mengurus perusahaan Sapphire Blue sampai sebesar sekarang. Biasanaya aku panggil dia dengan nama panggilannya, Yesung. Yesung _oppa_. Tapi tadi aku benar-benar seperti melihatnya. Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada _handphone_-ku dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Jungmo. Setidaknya aku harus memberitahu kalau aku akan datang _'kan_?

Jangan tanya dari mana aku dapat nomor Jungmo. Dua Minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba Jungmo meneleponku dan bilang ingin bertemu. Aku tidak tahu dia dapat nomor _handphone_-ku dari siapa dan aku juga tidak begitu peduli.

"Sudah sampai?" tanyaku saat aku merasa taksinya berhenti. Aku menatap arah kiriku dan mendapati sebuah bagunan minimalis bercat kuning pucat. "Ini. Terima kasih." kataku sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan keluar dari taksi itu.

.

"ELF Kafe" aku membaca papan nama kafe itu. Kafe ini cukup terkenal. Mungkin karena suasananya yang tenang atau makanannya yang enak. Aku baru dua kali ke sini dan tidak punya pengetahuan yang cukup tentang makanan di sini. Pertama kali aku makan di sini bersama Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Karena hari itu aku minum teh diet, aku tidak berselera makan jadi aku hanya pesan segelas lemon tea. Kedua kalinya, aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Aku pesan stik ayam yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan waktu itu. Namun, di tengah makan siang ibu Kyuhyun dan Seo Joohyun tiba-tiba datang dan memilih bergabung dengan kami. Waktu itu tatapan Seo Joohyun, gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Kyuhyun, sangat menusuk. Sepertinya gadis ini adalah penganut pemikiran, "Semua sekretaris adalah penggoda dan mereka murahan." Dengan kata lain Seo Joohyun takut aku merebut Kyuhyun. Apa dia pikir aku adalah sekretaris murahan yang dengan mudahnya bisa dijadikan selingkuhan bos? Benar-benar kolot. Pandangan gadis itu membuat nafsu makanku hilang. Jadi, aku hanya makan dua suap potongan stik ayam, yang siang itu direkomendasikan oleh Kyuhyun. Aku juga sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya stik ayam itu. Jadi, aku akan anggap hari ini sebagai kali pertama aku ke sini.

Aku memasuki kafe itu. Mataku mencari-cari sosok Jungmo sambil meneliti interior kafe itu. Di dalamnya, kafe itu tetap didominasi wanra kuning. Ada beragam bunga plastik digantung di dekat jendela dan bugenvil berwarna merah ditanam persis di depan jendela besar di sebelah pintu masuk. Terlihat sangat cantik. Aku suka desainnya.

"Sungmin?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria sedang duduk bersama seorang anak kecil yang sedang sibuk dengan segelas es krim di depannya.

"Jungmo?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Dia sangat tampan dengan jas putih dan dasi hitamnya yang terkesan mewah. Tiba-tiba aku sedikit menyesal putus dnegan Jungmo.

"Ya, _annyeong haseyo_." jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Tadinya aku terpana melihat penampilannya namun, anak kecil di sebelahnya membaut aku penasaran.

"Jay, beri salam pada Sungmin noona" katanya lagi sambil mengelus kepala anak kecil itu.

"_Annyeong haseyo, noona_. Jay_ imnida_." kata anak itu dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan es krim membuatku tertawa kecil. Manis sekali. Kalau ku tebak _sih_, umurnya baru sekitar lima tahun.

"Dia?" tanyaku ragu. Aku memberikan tatapan 'apa dia anakmu?' kepada Jungmo. Mereka berdua terlihat mirip. Mungkin saja anaknya _'kan?_

"Ya, Jay, anakku" katanya lagi. Ah… tidak! Jadi mereka bahkan sudah punya anak. Menyebalkan! Jungmo adalah pria terakhir yang aku suka dan dia malah sudah punya seorang anak yang lucu. Sedangkan aku malah tetap menyendiri semenjak putus darinya. Padahal dulu Jungmo yang terkesan tidak mau putus. Kenapa sekarang aku yang terlihat menyedihkan? Aku cemberut untuk beberapa saat lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Ah.. _annyeong_ Jay" kataku sambil mencubit pipi Jay pelan.

Kemudian kami berbincang-bincang tentang hidup. Dimulai dari istri Jungmo yang sekarang aku tahu namanya. Istrinya berumur dua tahun di bawahku. Namanya Kim Ara. Namanya sangat cantik. Kalau menurut cerita Jungmo, istrinya adalah wanita sabar yang pandai memasak. Ini benar-benar miris karena aku hanya bisa merebus ramen. Kemudian obrolan berlanjut, Jungmo menanyakan kabarku, apa kesibukanku, tinggal dimana dan hal-hal klasik lainnya yang akan ditanyakan orang yang lama tidak bertemu. Awalnya aku menjawabnya dengan lancar namun saat Jungmo bertanya tentang pacarku, aku hampir tersedak.

"Jadi, sekarang siapa pacarmu? Oppa berhak tahu _'kan_?" Jungmo mengerling ke arahku.

"Oh, pacar ya? Tidak punya." Jawabku cepat sambil mengaduk kopiku. Tadi aku langsung memesan espresso hangat. Karena aku memang sudah makan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mencoba makanan di kafe ini.

"Benarkah? Baru putus ya? Kau terlihat sedih." Jungmo menyernyit. Saat itu aku dihadapkan sebuah dilema. Antara harus berbohong atau malu. Akhirnya aku hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecut dan aku yakin Jungmo menggapnya sebagai, "Iya, aku baru saja putus." Karena dia langsung mengganguk canggung. Setelah itu Jungmo langsung mengalihkan obrolan ke Jay. Jungmo mulai bercerita tenang di mana Jay sekolah dan aktivitas bocah itu. Aku tersenyum senang saat tahu kalau Jay juga suka musik. Sepertinya Jungmo mewariskannya.

"Jadi dari pada bernyanyi dan menulis lagu Jay lebih suka bermain gitar ya?" katakku sambil tertawa kecil. Jay manis sekali. Aku juga ingin punya anak yang lucu seperti Jay! Sepertinya hidupku menyedihkan sekali. Aku sudah cukup tua untuk punya anak _'kan_? Aku ingin sekali punya keluarga yang bahagia seperti Jungmo. Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan obrolan siang itu namun, sebuah pesan dari Ryeowook membuatku melirik arlojiku dan aku langsung panik. Sudah jam dua siang? Aku _'kan_ harus kembali ke kantor! Ini gawat sekali. Setelah memberikan tatapan menyesal pada Jungmo dan mencium pipi Jay akhirnya aku menyudahi obrolan siang itu dan bergegas mencari taksi. Jungmo juga sempat berteriak, "Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ya. Aku akan bawa Ara juga." Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum. Baiklah, akan ku pastikan saat itu aku punya pacar.

.

"Hah…" aku menghela napas panjang saat aku sampai di kantor. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku naik lift dan sedikit berlari ke meja kerjaku yang berada persis di depan ruangan Kyuhyun. Aku duduk di kursiku dan menghela napas lagi. Benar-benar melelahkan. Berlari dnegan _stiletto_ memang hal yang buruk. Kakiku rasanya kebas. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar tissue yang tadinya aku tidak tahu apa gunanya. Well, aku bekerja diruangan ber-ac dan berkeringat adalah hal yang sulit terjadi karena kebanyakan, aku berkeja di depan komputer. Aku menyeka keringatku dan menghela napas lagi.

"Sungmin, Pak Kyuhyun mencarimu." kata Ryeowook teman kerjaku sekaligus kekasih Mr. Kim atau biasa dipanggil Yesung. Aku langsung melebarkan mataku. Sudah jam tiga! Aku pasti akan dipecat!

.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Kyuhun dengan gugup. Kyuhyun pasti marah. Seingatku setelah makan siang seharusnya aku mengumpulkan data yang sudah disetujui Kyuhyun tadi pagi dan memasukannya kedalam sistem internet kantor. Tapi, sekarang saja sudah hampir jam empat. Jam pulang kantor adalah jam empat. Kyuhyun past tidak akan senang akan hal ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyelesaikannya di rumah namun, aku memang menyesali perbuatanku. Aku tidak profesional sama sekali. Dia tidak pernah marah sebelumnya sih... tapi...

"Per-mi-si..." kataku pelan. Aku benar-benar gugup. Ini perasaan yang sama saat aku melamar kerja di perusahaan ini. Aku bahkan sampai berkeringat lagi.

"Sungmin? Masuk." Aku dengar suara Kyuhyun singkat. Aku dengan ragu masuk kedalam dan meneliti wajah Kyuhyun. Dia sedang fokus dengan laptopnya. Sepertinya biasa saja tidak ada masalah.

"Duduk." katanya lagi. Suaranya terdengar dingin. Sepertinya dia marah? Kalau dia marah aku akan mati karena terakhir kali dia marah dia memecat sekretarisnya. Matilah aku.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku sedikit pun. Matanya fokus kepada layar laptopnya. Sesekali dia mengetik sesuatu dan menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas di sebelah laptopnya.

"Eh... Ya, saya minta maaf, Pak. Saya terlambat." Jawabku seadanya. Aku memang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa waktu begini? Ah Sungmin! _You're a dead meat! _Oh, God. Aku sudah siap untuk dipecat.

"Memangnya kau makan dimana?" tanyanya lagi, suaranya masih terkesan dingin dan dia masih terus menatap laptopnya. Aku mengernyit. Memangnya untuk apa dia tahu? Tapi karena dia sudah bertanya aku harus menjawabnya _'kan? _

"Ak-aku..." Matilah aku! Mana mungkin aku bilang aku jauh-jauh ke ELF kafe? Aku mulai mengigit bibirku dengan gugup. Aku tidak begitu pandai berbohong walapun aku bukan orang yang terlalu jujur juga.

"ELF kafe?" Suaranya terdengar tajam dan penuh intimidasi. Aku mendongak dan menyesal. Saat aku menaikan wajahku aku langsung melihat matanya yang dingin. Dari mana dia bisa tahu? Aku sempat berpikir dia bisa membaca pikiranku namun sedetik kemudian aku ingat kalau aku sempat melihat bayangan Mr. Kim. Mungkin dia tahu dari Mr. Kim.

"Ah... ya. " Jawabku singkat. Aku benar-benar sudah mati! Well, bukankah kalau aku bilang aku pergi ke ELF kafe aku malah punya alasan klasik yang bisa aku gunakan? Seperti... macet?

"Yesung _hyung_ melihatmu tadi." katanya masih dengan mata yang fokus ke laptopnya. Apa aku bilang? Mr. Kim yang aku lihat tadi pasti bukan halusinasi! Tunggu dulu... aku kan bertemu dnegan Mr. Kim di dekat kantor. Lalu, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu kalau aku ke ELF kafe? Lag pula apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan Mr. Kim? Ck!

"Bukankah itu terlalu jauh untuk makan siang?" kali ini Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia sedikit tersenyum namun, senyumnya malah membuatku makin gugup.

"Saya kesana untuk menemui teman lama saya." Jawabku pelan. Aku tidak punya ide apa pun jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Teman lama?" kali ini dia menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk. Dia mengusap bibirnya dan menaikan alisnya. Ah... _those penetrating eyes!_

"Ya, saya bertemu dengan teman lama." Jawabku lagi. Kali ini aku menunduk. Matanya sepertinya sangat marah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu. Matanya benar-benar berbeda. Dia bukan Kyuhyun yang selalu memberikan ekpresi dingin namun profesional. Dia seperti orang lain.

"Teman lama ya? Hm... Kau boleh pergi. " katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya aneh. Terkesan senang namun penuh kebencian. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum aku mati ketakutkan. Sialan. Aku adalah wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang sedang ketakutan karena tatapan aneh bosku. Hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku membuka knop pintu ruanganya dengan hati-hati. Tanganku bergetar. Aku...TAKUT!

"Ah.. Sungmin." Aku berhenti berjalan saat aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku menoleh dengan ragu.

"Y-ya?" Aku bersumpah! Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak gagap tapi, aku memang benar-benar takut.

"Jangan terlambat lagi." katanya dengan senyumam miring yang baru kali ini aku lihat. Baiklah aku sudah mati sekarang! Senyuman itu….

.

"Hosh…." Aku menghela napasku. Lega sekali ternyata dia tidak marah. Tapi, aneh! Aku belum pernah lihat matanya seperti tadi. Apa itu tadi? _Anger? Determine?_ Apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku memang sudah menjadi sekretarisnya selama tiga tahun, namun senyuman tadi, ekpresinya tadi, matanya aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Biasanya Kyuhyun adalah pangeran tampan yang dingin seperti es. Walaupun dia belum pernah membentakku atau semacamnya, tetap saja dia tidak pernah senyum seperti tadi. Dia jarang menunjukan emosi. Dia hanya menunjukan emosinya seperlunya. Seperti... senyum profesionallnya yang sering dia tunjukan. Tapi, aku tidak mau pusing. Yang penting aku tidak dipecat. Aku baru ingat kemarin orang yang lupa memberikan kopinya langsung dipecat. Aku beruntung tidak dipecat. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali menyelesaikan tugasku yang tertunda. Aku tidak boleh membuat Kyuhyun kesal kalau tidak mau dipecat. Aku mengatur napasku lagi dan menyeka keringatku. Sial. Aku benar-benar hampir lupa caranya bernapas!

.

Aku membuka knop pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Entah kenapa semenjak aku terlambat waktu itu, aku merasa takut pada Kyuhyun. Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Setelah kejadian waktu itu, aku pulang agak malam karena menyelesaikan tugasku yang tertunda. Sekitar jam tujuh malam aku baru pulang dan merasa benar-benar lega karena aku tidak dipecat. Aku juga merasa bebanku hilang karena aku menebus kesalahanku dengan lembur yang tidak dibayar. Walaupun Kyuhyun bersikap seperti biasa, aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan matanya sore itu. Hih. Aku sudah gila sepertinya.

"Permisi. " kataku sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Tadi Kyuhyun memanggilku. Sebenarnya aku sudah mau pulang, tapi Kyuhyun memanggil.

"Duduk." Kyuhyun berkata sambil memasukan _handphone_-nya ke saku jas hitamnya. Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau akan ikut aku ke Jeju untuk _meeting_ dengan Mr. Park." Katanya sambil menatapku.

"Benarkah? Jeju?" tanyaku senang. Oh Tuhan Jeju!

"Ya, kenapa?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ya Tuhan. Kalau boleh jujur, dia terlihat sangat seksi.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Aku... ma-maksudnya saya hanya suka sekali Jeju" Jawabku pelan. Benar-benar memalukan. Tadi aku dengan seenaknya memekik keras tanpa peduli kalau aku sedang berada di depan bosku.

"Kita berangkat hari Senin. _Prepare your things._" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah, Pak." kataku senang. Aku kemudian keluar dari ruangannya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Setelah sampai di mejaku aku langsung memeluk diriku sendiri. "Yes! Aku akan ke Jeju!" kataku lagi setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatku, tentunya. Dulu aku dan keluargaku pernah tinggal di Jeju selama dua tahun dan aku suka sekali Jeju. Ah... senangnya. Aku bisa sekalian berlibur dan melihat pemandangan indah!

.

Hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun akan ke Jeju. Sebenarnya kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana. Anehnya Mr. Kim tidak ikut. Aku juga binggung, padahal dia tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang paling disukainya. Mungkin dia ada urusan atau sudah sampai duluan. Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar senang sekarang. Aku sudah sering ikut dengan Kyuhyun untuk perjalannan bisnis seperti ini tapi, baru kali ini kami pergi ke Jeju. Aku menatap keluar jendela Seoul dan tersenyum lagi. Kami berada di dalam mobil mewah Kyuhyun. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Seketika aku melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan _ipad_-nya. Hah.. aku bosan.

"Hah.." aku menghela napasku sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Aku menoleh. Sekarang dia menutup _ipad_-nya dan menatapku.

"Em... tidak apa-apa, Pak." kataku sambil sedikit menundukan kepalaku. Sepertinya aku menggangunya. Oh, Tuhan. Tolonglah, Lee Sungmin. Jangan membuat hal bodoh kalau kau tidak mau dipecat.

"Kau bosan?" tanyanya lagi. Dia tahu! Hahaha, Dia memang sangat genius!

"Eum… sedikit." kataku ragu. Apa sekarang kami sedang _ngobrol_? Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisa begitu. Biasanya kami pergi secara terpisah tapi, kali ini dia menawarkan untuk pergi bersama yang pasti tidak akan kutolak. Aku memberikan senyuman canggung kepadanya sebagai tanda kalau aku tidak mau melanjutkan acara _ngobrol_ ini tapi dia malah tersenyum memandangku. Matilah aku. Senyumannya manis sekali. Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum semanis sekarang. Seharusnya dia sering senyum seperti ini, pasti akan ada produser yang mengajaknya main _film_. Setelah saling pandang untuk beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada _ipad_-nya.

_Hate you love you?_

Kyuhyun baru saja memasangkan sebuah _earphone_ ke telinga kiriku. Aku memberikan tatapan bingung padanya.

"Aku suka lagu ini." katanya dengan senyuman menawannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa beruntung. Memangnya berapa banyak orang yang bisa melihat senyuman ini? Kalau tadi aku menolak berangkat bersama pasti aku tidak akan bisa melihat senyumannya. Oh Tuhan. Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan hari ini? Dia bahkan hanya mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam. Kenapa aku rasanya terpesona begini?

"Ya. Aku juga suka." kataku. Ini lagu kenanganku saat Jungmo meninggalkanku dulu. Yah… sedikit menyedihkan. Aku dulu sempat merindukan Jungmo setelah dia pindah ke Jepang beberapa hari tapi, kemudian aku baik-baik saja tanpa dia. Aku memang bodoh sih. Aku yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami tapi malah aku yang menangisinya. Aku menangisinya karena dua bulan setelah dia pergi aku dengar dia sudah mendapat kekasih baru. Berarti aku memang tidak begitu berharga untuknya. Aku sempat merasa senang karena sepertinya keputusanku untuk putus tepat. Eh? Apa Kyuhyun pernah disakiti orang? Mungkin Seohyun? Atau Victoria? Setahuku Victoria sekarang sudah menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Nichkhun, dan mereka bahkan sudah punya orang anak. Apa mungkin Victoria? Seohyun adalah wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya tapi, Kyuhyun tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada wanita itu. Bukan karena aku tidak suka gadis itu ya! Ini adalah pengamatanku secara objektif. Meraka bahkan mungkin jarang bertemu. Mungkin Victoria. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun masih mengharapkan gadis itu.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"suara Kyuhyun memecah lamunanku. Pria itu mentapku dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Em... tidak." kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Kenapa juga aku jadi memikikan kyuhyun terus?

.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamarku dengan wajah puas. Aku membuka jendela kamarku dan mendapatkan pemandangan indah perbukitan yang gelap karena memang sudah malam. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Hah… Jeju. Udara di pulau Jeju memang sangat segar. Aku melihat sekeliling kamarku sekali lagi. Kamarku sangat mewah. Semua benda yang ada di sini pasti mahal. Aku juga binggung kenapa Kyuhyun memesankan kamar VIP untukku. Aku _'kan_ hanya sekretarisnya.

Aku menghempaskan tubuh ku kekasur. _Pink_? Kenapa pas sekali. Aku suka sekali warna _pink_! Kamar ini terasa sudah dipersiapkan dari sejak lama. Aku merasa kamar ini memang dibuat untukku. Sangat sesuai dengan seleraku. Sama persis dengan kamar impianku yang aku ceritakan pada Ryeowook. Ah… aku harap ada Ryeowook disini. Tiba-tiba aku rindu pada gadis itu. Dia pasti senang. Dia _'kan_ suka sekali mendaki bukit.

Setelah beberapa saat berbaring aku sedikit mengantuk. Saat mataku akan terpejam, aku mendengar _handphone_-ku berbunyi. Siapa sih? Menggangu saja. Eh? Kyuhyun?

"Yeoboseyo? Sajangnim." Kataku membuka percakapan.

"Sungmin, bersiap-siaplah untuk rapat besok." katanya suaranya terdengar samar-samar sepertinya dia sedang ada di balkon. Suara angin terdengar sangat jelas.

"Ya, Pak." Jawabku singkat. Untuk apa dia menelepon? Untuk mengingatkan aku akan rapat besok? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang begitu? Aku _'kan_ sekretarisnya. Aku baru saja akan menutup sambungan saat Kyuhyun berkata lagi.

"Ah… Sungmin?" Aku dengar Kyuhyun memanggil namaku lagi.

"Ya? Apa ada lagi, Pak?" Tanyaku.

"Jaljayo." katanya dengan suara selembut beludru. Aku rasanya sebentar lagi akan meleleh. Setelah itu dia langsung menutup sambungan tanpa membiarkan aku mengatakan apa pun. Aku diam untuk beberapa detik. Aku tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kenapa jantungku berdebar? Ada apa dengan jantungku? Aku menarik selimut. Aku menutup seluruh tubuhku. Tidak... aku tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun kan?! Tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh. Sungmin ada apa denganmu? Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri. Aku pasti sudah gila. Kenapa wajahku memanas begini? Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah memerah. Duh.

.

Pagi ini aku merasa takut bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku sedang menunggunya di lobi hotel. Aku belum siap. Tidak. Maksudku aku sudah siap dengan rapatnya. Tapi, aku belum siap dengan kenyataan bahwa aku mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Selamalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan Kyuhyun dan apa motivasinya mengatakan 'jaljayo' selembut itu? Seperti... kami adalah sepasang kekasih atau apa... ah. Apa-apaan _sih_? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak?

"Hah… aku begitu bodoh!" aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Sejak semalam aku tidak berhenti mengutuki diriku sendiri. Aku mulai memukuli kepalaku lagi. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan memukul kepalamu seperti itu. Memangnya tidak sakit?" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal mengagetkan ku. Aku takut untuk menoleh. Aku takut aku akan melihat senyuman menawannya lagi. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku kenapa _sih_?

"Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya. Aku menunduk. Baiklah aku bertingkah bodoh sekarang. Lagi pula aku memang tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya sekarang dia menyentuh keningku. Ah... kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi begitu baik? Kulit tangannya yang bertemu dnegan dahiku serasa sangat panas. Tiba-tiba aku memerah lagi. Sial.

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa." kataku sambil semakin menundukan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu ayo." katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku dan meninggalkanku beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

.

Rapat sudah selesai. Sekarang aku dan Kyuhyun sedang ada di kamarnya membahas hasil rapat tadi. "Em... sepertinya kalau kita berkerja sama dengan mereka untung yang kita dapat akan lebih besar." kataku sambil membaca sebuah berkas.

"Hn." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Aku kemudian berhenti membaca berkas-berkasitu. Aku menatapnya. Tampan. Menarik. Kaya. Bukan pria brengsek. Dia _perfect_. Aku menyukainya? Sepertinya _sih_. Setelah emnatapnya beberapa saat aku tiba-tiba membayangkan kalau aku dan Kyuhyun menikah, punya anak yang lucu tapi, kemudian agin dari balkon seperti menamparku dengan rambutku sendiri. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku memang bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa berfantasi yang aneh-aneh dengan bosku?

"Sungmin." Dia memanggil namaku lagi. Aku suka sekali caranya memanggil namaku, sangat lembut.

"Ya?" Aku menatapnya dan menutup sebuah berkas yang sedang aku pegang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan semua ini di Seoul?" katanya. Sambil menutup berkas-berkas itu. Lihat _'kan_? Dia memang tidak bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Anda memang perlu istirahat." kataku. Aku membereskan berkas-berkas itu dan menyimpannya pada sebuah tas besar yang dari tadi aku bawa. Aku baru saja akan beranjak dari kursiku sampai Kyuhyun memanggilku lagi.

"Sungmin, aku tidak mau istirahat. Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling?" katanya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat berharap dan aku suka seklai melihat wajahnya seperti itu. Tunggu dulu... apa dia bilang? Jalan-jalan? Apa aku boleh lompat? Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi apa boleh aku berjalan-jalan dengan bosku?

"Em..." Aku menatapnya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba pria ini mengajakku jalan-jalan?

"Ayo." katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Oh Tuhan! Dia menggenggam tanganku!

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun mengelilingi Jeju. Kami pergi ke toko kue, ke toko baju, ke toko boneka, ke toko perhiasan dan berakhir dengan makan semangkuk _jajangmyeon_. Kami pergi ke semua toko yang menurut kami menarik. Aku rasa ini adalah hari terindah seumur hidupku. Sekarang kami ada di toko es krim. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk memesan. Aku melirik Kyuhyun yang membaca menu dengan fokus. Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan. Dia hanay mengenakan kaus biru pucat dan celana _jeans_ tapi dia terlihat sangat maskulin sekarang. Benar-benar pria idaman.

"Kau mau rasa apa Sungmin?" tanyanya padaku.

"Stoberi?" kataku asal. Aku suka semua rasa. Tapi karena stoberi berwarna _pink_ jadi aku pilih stoberi saja.

"Tolong dua es krim rasa stoberi." kata Kyuhyun pada penjaga toko tersebut.

"Kalian berdua suka stoberi ya?" kata penjaga toko itu sambil tersenyum kepada kami.

"Aku suka sekali." kataku senang sambil membalas senyum si penjaga toko.

"Aku hanya mengikutinya." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Pria itu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap es krim yang ada di tangan si penjaga toko.

"Wah... kau beruntung nona punya pacar baik yang mau mengerti apa yang kau suka." kata penjaga toko lagi. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. Eh? Pacar? Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang. Aku menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Dia hanya tersenyum. Ah… aku sepertinya harus meluruskan ini. Kalau begini Kyuhyun bisa salah paham nanti.

"Kami ti-" Belum sempat aku berkata bahwa kami tidak berpacaran Kyuhyun sudah memotong omonganku.

"Ya, aku juga beruntung punya pacar seperti dia." kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk pinggangku. Eh? Apa yang dia katakan? Aku pacarnya? Aduh. Aku jadi merasa gugup.

"Kalian sangat serasi." kata penjaga toko itu lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk menutupi wajahku yang memerah. Kenapa Kyuhyun memelukku _sih_? Membuatku semakin malu saja.

.

Aku menatap es krimku sambil sesekali menjilatnya. Aku sama sekali tidak berani memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Aku malu. Kami sekarang sedang ada di taman. Kami sedang menikmati es krim yang kami beli tadi dan Kyuhhyun duduk di ssebelahku. Aku sempat meliriknya dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun lucu sekali saat menjilat es krimnya. Seperti anak kecil. Aku gemas.

"Kau tidak suka es krim nya ya?" Kyuhyun memecah lamunanku.

"Ah... aku suka." Kataku sambil mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?" tanyanya. Senyumannya manis sekali. Senyumannya membuatku berdebar. Aku mulai menjilati es krim ku. Aku tidak percaya Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal _cold-hearted man_, sekarang sedang bertingkah sangat manis di depanku. Aku bisa sesak napas kalau begini.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun kembali memanggilku lagi. Aku menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Kau ini." katanya lagi. Ada apa? Aku menatapnya binggung. Kemudian dia mendekat. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. A-apaaa? Aku akan mati sebentar lagi! Aku butuh jantung cadangan! Kemudian dia mentapku dalam. Dia menyentuh wajahku dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Kau ini kau _'kan_ perempuan, kenpa kau makan es krim berantakan?" katanya sambil membersihkan noda es krim disudut bibirku. Kemudian dia menjauh dan tersenyum. Hanya itu? Aku pikir apa. Aku menatapnya kecewa. Apa aku kecewa? Aku sebenarnya mengharapkan... ish! Sudah _dong_ Lee Sungmin jangan berkhayal terus!

"Sudah hampir malam, kita harus pulang besok pagi-pagi. Jadi lebih baik kita pulang ke hotel sekarang. Ayo." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanku dan menarik tanganku.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Aku sudah menganti bajuku dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Sebuah gaun tidur berwarna pink pucat kesukaanku. Aku juga sudah membereskan pakaianku. Aku sudah mengemasnya dengan rapi dan menyiapkan bajuku untuk besok pagi. Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat kamarku yang cantik. Aku baru saja akan membaringkan tubuhku ke kasurku, sampai aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Siapa yang malam-malam begini?Aku melirik jam yang ada di sudut ruangan jam sepuluh malam? Aku membanting bantal guling yang aku peluk dan mulai jalan ke arah pintu. Aku membukanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku ketus. Penganggu! Aku kaget saat mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum manis di depanku. Apa lagi ini?

"Kau mau menemaniku minum segelas _wine_? Aku bosan." katanya sambil menunjukan sebotol _red wine_ yang kutaksir harganya mahal.

"Em... ba-baiklah." Jawabku ragu. Kenapa pria ini semakin lama semakin aneh? Tadi emngajakku jalan-jalan sekarang mengajakku minum _wine?_ Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk disebuah sofa besar yang ada di tengah kamarku. Aku mengambil dua buah gelas yang aku temukan di sudut meja dekat balkon. Aku meletakannya d iatas meja. Sepertinya aku harus ganti baju dulu. Aku mengenakan gaun tidur yang sangat tipis. Aku pasti terlihat sangat tidak sopan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenakan bra. Ah.. memalukan!

"Pak, aku ganti baju dulu" kataku. Aku baru saja akan pergi ke kamar mandi namun Kyuhyun menangkap tanganku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." katanya dengan sebuah senyuman atau… seringan? Enatah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk.

"Ah… baiklah." kataku kembali duduk. Sebenarnya aku ragu sih. Kyuhyun menuangkan sedikit _wine_ kegelas yang ada di depanku.

"Mari bersulang." katanya sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"Ah, ya.." Aku mengganguk dan mengangkat gelasku. Suara nyaring terdengar saat gelas kami bertemu. Aku menyesap sedikit _wine_-ku dan sedikit bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun langsung meneguk gelas _wine_-nya sampai habis tak tersisa. Pria itu lalu menyeka wajahnya dan kembali menuang _wine _ke dalam gelasnya.

"Pak, apa Anda sedang dalam masalah?" Aku meberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Pria ini terlihat kacau. Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. Dia meneguk _wine_-nya kemudian menuangkan _wine_ kegelasnya lagi.

"Masalah? Aku tidak apa-apa." katanya. Dia lalu meneguk gelasnya lagi. Baiklah… dia bisa mabuk kalau begini caranya dan bisa repot kalau dia mabuk di kamarku.

"Pak," panggilku lagi. Aku harus menyuruhnya pergi secepat mungkin.

"Hanya saja ibuku terus memaksaku menikah dengan Seohyun, apa itu bisa disebut masalah?" lanjutnya lagi. Dia menatapku tajam dan tersenyum kecut. Ah… apa aku bilang. Pasti ini masalah hati.

"Anda bisa menolaknya kalau kau tidak mau." Kataku sambil menyesap _wine_-ku.

"Menolak?" tanyanya setelah meneguk gelas keempatnya. Aku memberikan sebuah anggukan kepadanya.

"Aku harap aku bisa. Ibuku mengatur hidupku, Sungmin. Sekolah, hidup, pakaian, sampai istri pun dia yang mengatur." katanya. Dia menuang _wine_ ke gelasnya lagi. Baiklah, mari kita lihat. Dia tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Seohyun, berarti mungkinkah ada orang yang dia sukai? Nah, kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba sakit memikirkannya?

"Anda menyukai seseorang?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau sangat pintar Sungmin. Ya bisa dibilang aku menyukai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak melihatku. Apa aku terdengar menyedihkan?" katanya sinis. Pria itu berdecih pelan lalu tersenyum kecut kepadaku. Oh Tuhan. Cho Kyuhyun terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku? Siapa aku bisa melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku… merasa spesial sekarang.

"Well, Anda harus bilang pada orang itu." kataku lagi. Apa aku sedang memberikan solusi di sini? Benar-benar lucu. Aku _'kan_ biasanya orang yang paling sering memenjara Ryeowook di apartemnku hanya untuk bercerita tentang ini dan itu. Biasanya Ryeowook yang memberi saran. Aku sekarang sedang memberi saran. Kkk. Akan kuceritakan pada Ryeowook! Aku menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Dia masih saja terus meneguk wine.

"Aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu, Sungmin." katanya lagi. Dia menopang dagunya di sisi penyangga sofa dan menatapku. Matanya terlihat sedih. Oh. Aku tidak percaya seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya kepadaku. Aku memang beruntung. Baiklah.. Sungmin! Kau bertingkah bodoh lagi.

"Anda harus mencobanya, setidaknya sebelum ibu Anda memaksa Anda menikah dengan Seohyun Anda harus mengungkapkan perasaan Anda padanya, yah… agar Anda tidak menyesal. Mungkin saja orang itu juga menyukai Anda." Aku tersenyum, sebenarnya aku sedih. Wanita yang disukainya pasti sangat beruntung. Baiklah, sekarang aku yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Mungkin." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau hatinya sedang terluka sekarang. Benar-benar. Aku ingin memeluknya! Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Apa kau bisa ambilkan aku segelas air putih? Aku merasa pusing sekarang." katanya. Jelas saja pusing. Aku saja tidak tahu berapa gelas _wine_ yang sudah dia minum.

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku bergegas ke daerah kamar mandi. Sepertinya aku melihat ada dispenser di dekat sana. Setelah menemukannya, aku mengambil segelas air putih dan kembali ke dekat balkon. Di sana aku melihat Kyuhyun tertunduk.

"Pak..." panggilku. Aku melihatnya sudah tertidur di sofa.

"Hah…" desahku. Aku meletakan air putih itu di atas meja. Aku duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Aku menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Kau bodoh." kataku sambil mengelus rambut cokelatnya. Kasihan sekali pria ini. Penampilannya memang dingin namun sebenarnya dia sangat butuh pelukan.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menyernyit. Mungkin dia sedikit pusing setelah minum beberapa gelas _wine_. Walau aku ragu dia akan mabuk hanya minum begitu saja. Aku bergegas berdiri dan menjauh darinya.

"Apa kau-mau air putihnya?" tanyaku asal. Kenapa suasananya ajdi cnaggung begini?

"Tidak. Aku mau kau." katanya. Kali ini aku yang mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalu dia menyeringai. Dia kemudian menarikku ke sofa dan menindihku. Aku langsung panik dan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya.

"Sungmin." Katanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Baiklah, sepertinya dia sedang mabuk.

"Pak, Anda harus segera kembali ke kamar Anda. Sudah sangat malam." kataku sambil mencoba bangun. Tapi dia menjebakku dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menyeringai lagi. Oke. Aku takut sekarang.

"Pak, Anda ha-eempphh…" belum sempat aku berbicara dia sudah mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Dia menciumku! Oh Tuhan. Cho Kyuhyun menciumku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Emhh…" aku terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Dia mengulum bibirku. Melumat habis bibirku. Setelah ebebrapa kali mencoba akhirnya aku membiarkannya. Melawan pun percuma. Biar saja sampai dia pingsan atau apalah. Namun, aku mulai merasakan tangannya menyentuh dadaku, tangannya menyusup ke gaun tidurku.

"Ah!" aku mejerit saat aku merasakan tangannya meremas dadaku. Oh Tuhan. Sekarang Cho Kyuhyunn meremas dadaku!

"Pak… " kataku takut. Dia kemudian menciumku lagi, kali ini dia menggigit bibirku. Membuat aku membuka mulutku. Dan membuatnya lebih gila lagi menjelajahi mulutku. Dia menghisap bibirku. Mengabsen setiap gigi-gigku.

"Ergh..." aku mulai merasakan tangannya memainkan _nipple_ ku. Ini harus dihentikan! Tidak mungkin aku mebiarkan bosku meniduriku dengan keadaan mabuk begini. Bisa gawat.

"Pak, Hen..ti..kan.." kataku disela-sela ciumannya.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Sungmin." Katanya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. Ciumannya mulai turun ke pipiku, leherku. Dia meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Ah!" Aku mulai mendesah. Sialan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Apa pria mabuk memang sekuat ini?

"Aku...mohon...Pak. Hentikan." Kataku putus asa. Aku merasakan ciumannya turun lagi. Dia mengecup belahan dadaku. Aku mulai merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh di kepalaku. Aku merasakan perutku aneh, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu bertebaran di sana. Tidak. Aku harus menghentikan ini. Aku merasakan Kyuhyun menurukan gaun tidurku. Sekarang payudaraku terlihat jelas. Ciumannya sekarang turun ke payudaraku. Dia mulai menghisap payudara kananku dan tangannya meremas payudara kiriku.

"Ah." Aku mendesah lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku bisa mendesah begini. Aku akan gila! Aku harus menghentikan ini! Setelah puas menghisap payudara kananku dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan payudara kiriku. Aku hanya bisa meremas sofa dengan keras. Tanganku bergetar. Ini salah! Aku mengigit bibirku menahan desahan yang terus keluar dari bibirku. Semakin aku mendesah Kyuhyun akan semakin puas menyeringai.

"HENTIKAN!" setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tenagaku. Aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh kelantai. Dengan cepat aku merapikan pakaianku. Aku menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan memeluk dadaku. Ah… kepalanya! Sepertinya aku lihat kepalanya terbentur kesudut meja. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya dan menatapku tajam.

"Ssshhh." dia mendesis pelan. Aku bisa melihat kepalanya berdarah. Mati aku.

"Pak?" Panggilku serba salah. Apa yang ahrus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Sungmin." katanya dingin dan dia bergegas keluar dari kamarku. Aku menatap pintu kamarku yang masih terbuka. Aku merasa bodoh sekarang, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa.

"Arrghhhh!" Aku beteriak sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai mengalir. Ak-aku...

.

Pagi yang kelam di Jeju. Hujan deras sekali. Aku menatap balkon kamarku yang basah. Aku sedang menunggu Mr. Kim yang akan datang menjemputku. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Mr. Kim bilang Kyuhyun sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke Seoul. Aku tahu dia pasti menghindariku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Kyuhyun besok. Tapi aku sangat yakin untuk menulis surat pengunduran diriku malam ini. Mengundurkan diri sepertinya dalah jalan terbaik. Bukannya aku mau melarikan diri. Tapi aku terlalu takut menatap mata Kyuhyun lagi. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku bergegas membawa koperku dan membuka pintu setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Mr. Kim!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba aku sangat senang melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan membohongiku Sungmin, Kyuhyun pulang dengan kepala diperban dan dia menolak untuk pulang denganmu. Padahal dua hari yang lalu dia senang sekali pergi ke Jeju bersamamu dan ekspresimu saat ini menjelaskan kalau terjadi sesuatu." kata Mr. Kim panjang.

"Oppa.." kataku. Aku menyerah aku ingin menangis dan memeluk seseorang sekarang. Aku memeluk Yesung _oppa _erat dan mulai menangis di bahunya.

"Bisakah kita membahasnya saat kita sudah sampai di Seoul bersama Ryeowook?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah. Jangan menangis Minnie." katanya sambil menepuk punggungku.

.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang kantor dengan menunduk. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun. Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku sekarang. Semalaman aku memikirkannya. Aku pikir dari pada aku dipecat. Lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri. Setelah semua yang terjadi malam itu aku tidak punya muka untuk menjadi sekretaris Kyuhyun lagi. Walaupun aku merasa kejadian semalam bukan salahku. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kantor ini. Banyak sekali kenangan di sini. Rasanya agak berat untuk meninggalkannya. Di saat seperti ini, aku rindu pelukan ibuku. Setelah ini semua aku janji akan menemui ibuku. Aku menaiki lift. Aku menekan tombol tujuh. Aku menghela napas untuk yang kedua puluh tujuh kali pagi ini. Aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Bayangkan? Kau hampir saja '_making love'_ dengan bos mu dan kau membuat kepalanya berdarah. Apa kau akan menemuinya lagi? Aku bisa saja melarikan diri dengan tidak kembali lagi ke kantor ini. Dengan kata lain aku menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi aku tidak ingin meyelesaikan ini dengan permusuhan atau apalah itu. Aku ingin minta maaf dan yah... pokoknya aku tidak mau jadi pengecut. Pintu lift terbuka menandakan aku sudah sampai di lantai tujuh. Aku bergegas menuju ruangan kerja Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlambat, Sungmin." Aku melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum menyemangatiku. Aku memang menceritakan semuanya kepada Ryeowook tapi tidak kepada Mr. Kim atau lebih sering ku panggil Yesung oppa. Aku hanya bilang aku tidak sengaja melukai kepala Kyuhyun pada Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook bersedia seumur hidupnya tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapa pun. Aku senang mempunyai teman seperti dia. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan gadis itu memberikan senyuman manisnya kepadaku.

"_Hwaiting_!" katanya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi aku harap Tuhan memberkatiku. Aku harap Kyuhyun tidak akan memberikan tatapan menusuk dan membentakku.

"Masuk." Aku mengigit bibirku saat mendenegar suara Kyuhyun. Baru mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah takut. Aku harus bisa! Sungmin! _Hwaiting_!

"Permi-si." Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan ragu. Aku melihat wajah Kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi saat melihatku. Seketika rasanya aku ingin kabur dan menangis di bawah selimut.

"Ada apa? Kau terlambat sekali. Aku pikir kau sakit." katanya mencoba tersenyum tapi aku bisa merasakan kepalsuan senyum itu.

"Em, aku... aku hanya…" Aku berusaha mencari kata-kata yang cocok.

"Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari tasku, surat pengunduran diriku. Aku meletakan surat itu di meja Kyuhyun. Pria bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dia bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Menyebalkan sekali. Apa hanya aku yang merasa hampir gila karena semua ini? Aku diam, menunggu reaksinya walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak. Aku melihatnya membuka amplop itu dan melihat wajahnya berubah mengeras. Dia menghela napasnya dan memberikan pendangan kesal kepadaku.

"Kau tidak perlu begini, Sungmin." katanya sambil menggelngkan kepalanya. Aku hampir berdecih mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak merasa ada masalah." katanya lagi. Apa pria ini sudah gila? Tidak ada masalah katanya?

"Tapi.. aku merasa ada masalah." Aku sedikit protes. Aku menaikan alisku degan kesal. Entah kenapa aku merasa marah. Masa bodoh dengan Kyuhyun. Toh, aku memang ingin mengundurkan diri.

"Em... baiklah aku hanya mau menyerahkan itu." Kataku setelah pria itu hanya diam menatapku untuk beberapa saat. Aku bergegas pergi dari sana. Baiklah ini mudah!

"Sungmin." Aku terdiam kaku saat merasakan Kyuhyun menarik tanganku. Aku membalikan tubuhku menatapnya. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang. Dia membuatku binggung. Sial. Aku pasti sudah menyukai pria ini.

"Apa maumu, Kyuhyun!" bentakku.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi." jawabnya santai. Tangannya menggenggam tangaku erat dan matanya terus menatap mataku.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin." katanya lagi. Aku tidak mengerti omongannya sekarang. Apa maksdunya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba minta maaf? Lagi pula sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun minta maaf? Kemudian dia menarikku mendekat dan membawaku duduk di atas pangkuannya. Aku hanya diam karena aku memang kebingungan.

"Aku… mau kau." bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Aku menatapnya _ngeri_. Apa _sih_ yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini? Dia mulai menciumi leherku dan aku hanya diam, masih bingung. Aku mulai mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku, Lee Sungmin, berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun, tadinya hanya ingin menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri tapi, sekarang aku malah duduk di atas pangkuan bosku, yang sibuk mencium leherku. Baiklah. Aku tidak mengerti. Ini tidak masuk akal. "Kenapa kau wangi sekali?" suara Kyuhyun menyadarkanku kalau sekarang dia sedang meraba tubuhku.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa juga aku bisa sesantai ini?

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku mau kau." katanya dengan _smirk_ nya yang sangat seksi. Sialan. Pria ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku.

"Tapi…" Aku mengigit bibirku. Tiba-tiba aku gugup. Apa sekarang aku akan _make out_ dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun kemudian menggeser kursinya ke arah mejanya. Dia menelepon seseorang namun aku masih tetap terduduk di pangkuannya. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Kyuhyun berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon namun matanya terus menatap mataku. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku masih terus diam saja dan menatap matanya. Seharusnya _'kan_ aku lari. Jelas sekali pria lapar di hadapanku menginginkan sesuatu dariku; seks.

"Pastikan tidak ada orang yang masuk keruanganku sampai aku keluar, bahkan ibuku sekali pun." katanya, lalu dia menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum setan kepadaku. Lalu aku harus apa?

"Nah, belum terlambat untuk lari." Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan senangnya. Sialan matanya terlihat bersinar. Seperti seorang bocah mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Mulai saat ini, kau milkku." katanya lagi saat aku hanya diam melongo. Aku hanya diam menatapnya seperti orang bodoh. Apa? Sekarang aku harus apa? Aku seperti lumpuh.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bibirnya melumat bibirku. Aku hanya diam, tidak merespon. Aku menutup mataku. Aku merasakan bibirnya menggigit bibir bawahku, memaksa lidahnya masuk. Aku meremas jasnya. Dia memang menyebalkan! Baiklah! Aku ikuti permainanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mulai membalas ciumannya. Aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum disela-sela ciuman kami. Aku memang perawan tapi, aku mengerti _kok_ caranya mencium seorang pria dewasa yang sedang benar-benar bergairah.

"Ngh..." Aku mendesah saat dia menggigit telingaku, menjilatnya. Lidahnya menjelajahi setiap sudut leherku. Meninggalkan banyak bekas kemerahan di sana. Ah… bekas yang kemarin saja belum hilang!

"Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Kyuhyun berbisik sambil menatap leherku dengan puas. Aku mengerang saat Kyuhyun memberikan satu tanda kemerahan lagi di leherku. Kali ini aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memberikan akses yang lebih baik. Baiklah memberikan keperawananku untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang buruk. Walaupun pemilihan tempatnya kurang bagus. Hahaha. Aku jadi agak menyesal menolaknya waktu di Jeju. Setidaknya, kami bisa punya tempat yang nyaman untuk ini. Bagaimana pun aku perawan. Ck. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendorong bagian bawah tubuhku. Aku mengigit bibirku. Ah, aku tahu apa itu. _Little_ Cho yang sudah bangun. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat bergairah.

"_Look. You turn me on, babe._" katanya sambil mengerling nakal. Aku membiarkan dia membuka kemeja dan braku. "Hey... _I miss you_." katanya sebelum menghisap payudaraku. Meremasnya. Dia melakukan sama seperti yang dia lakukan di Jeju. Aku beberapa kali mendesah dan meremas rambutnya. Cho Kyuhyun dan lidah yang sangat lihai. Matilah aku.

"Eum.. _enough._" Kyuhyun menggendongku. Dia menyingkiran semua benda yang ada di mejanya. Membiarkannya jatuh berantakan di lantai. Dia kemudian mendudukanku diatasnya. Membuka sepatuku dan melemparnya kemana saja. Dia kemudian membuka lebar pahaku. Dia membuang rokku entah kemana, dan menatap bagian tengah pahaku dengan mata bersinar.

"Kau benar-benar suka warna _pink_?" katanya sambil menyentuh celana dalamku yang memang berwarna _pin, _yang sudah basah_._. Apa dia punya waktu untuk main-main sekarang? Sialan.

"Kyuhyun…." Kataku kesal.

"Lihat siapa yang tidak sabar sekarang. Hm?" katanya sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun sempat mengelus celana dalamku yang basah beberapa kali dan tersenyum geli saat aku memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya. Kemudian dia mulai dengan membuka lebar pahaku. Kemudia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengah-tengah pahaku.

"Eung.. Kyu..hyun…" desahku saat dia mengulum klitorisku. Aku mengerang nikmat. Sialan. Lidah Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan.

"_You are so wet. Is that for me_?" tanyanya. Matanya menunjukan keceriaan berlebihan yang membuat aku geli.

"Ugh… _yes, babo_!" Jawabku kesal. Aku mendorong kepalanya lebih dalam. Aku merasakan lidahnya mulai bermain-main di lubangku.

"Kyu..." aku mengerang lagi. Aku terus mendorong kepalanya agar lidahnya bisa masuk lebih dalam. Aku hampir pingsan. Perasaan aneh mulai menjalar di sekitar tubuhku. Kyuhyun masih memainkan lidahnya dan aku sibuk meremas jasnya.

"Oh! Kyuhyun!" aku berteriak keras seiring dengan orgasme pertamaku.

"Kau curang!" kataku setelah selesai mengatur napas.

"Kenapa?" dia menaikan alisnya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kau curang!" kataku lagi sambil menunjuk bajunya. Kyuhyun masih memberikan senyuman jahilnya padaku.

"Kau belum melepaskan apa-apa." kataku lagi. Aku membuang jas nya kelantai, dasinya, kemejanya, celananya. Hingga dia hanya mengenakan boxer birunya. Saat aku membuka bajunya Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatapku dengan intens, seakan dia mau memakanku. Aku menatap dadanya yang bidang, menyentuhnya membuatku bergetar. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa Cho Kyuhyun bisa seindah ini? Pantas saja Seo Joohyun mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Bagaimna dengamu Kyuhyun? Kau suka sekali warna biru." kataku sambil melepas celana pengganggu itu. Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihat miliknya yang tegang. Sialan. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatku terbakar.

"Ah... kau sangat tegang, Kyuhyun." godaku. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke meja kerjanya. Oh Tuhan. Cho Kyuhyun, telanjang bulat, menatapku dnegan senyuman yang paling seksi yang penah aku lihat.

"Biar aku membuatnya senang." kataku nakal. Kemudian aku menggenggam miliknya. Aku kemudian berjongkok didepanya. _No judge, okay_? Aku memang perawan tapi aku tahu melakukan _blowjob_ dengan baik. Aku sering lihat di film. Aku meremas miliknya perlahan. Kemudian aku mendongak untuk mengamati ekspresinya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya tersenyum senang. Kemudian aku menjilat ujungnya, dan memasukannya kemulutku.

"Ya, seperti itu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mulai meracau tak jelas. Aku mempercepat kulumanku. Membuat Kyuhyun berteriak dan meremas rambutku. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun mendesis keras. Aku merasakan cairan Kyuhyun mengalir di tenggorokanku. Aku menelannya, menjilati semua sisanya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mentapku tajam.

"Sekarang aku." Dia kemudian mendorong aku ke meja. Membuka kakiku lebar-lebar. Dia memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam lubangku membuatku menjerit kesakitan.

"Ah!" Aku berteriak sambil mengigit bibirku. Saat itu aku merasa bimbang. Haruskah aku bilang kalau aku perawan?

"Pelan-pelan, Kyuhyun." Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk protes dan menatapnya tajam.

"_Bear it, you'll feel the pleasure after this_." Kyuhyun menyeka keringat di dahiku dan mengecup bibirku lembut. Sialan. Aku suka sekali caranya menatapku dengan lembut. Kemudian dia memasukan jari yang kedua. Aku menjerit lagi. Lalu setelah menenagkanku dia memasukan yang ketiga. Kali ini aku menangis. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Sungmin, sshhhh." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku dengan mencium bibirku. Dia sedikit mengajakku bermain dan mengulum bibirku. Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya dan kocokan jarinya. Dia akhirnya menyatukan dahi kami dan memberkan tatapan, 'Apa kau siap?' padaku. Aku mengigit bibirku. Aku kemudian mengangguk. Sepertinya tanpa memberitahu kalau aku perawan Kyuhyun sudah tahu. Mungkin di dahiku tertulis 'PERAWAN' dan aku tidak menyadarinya atau apalah. Tidak penting. Aku merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangku. Aku merasa sakit. Tapi aku mulai merasakan sensasi aneh yang aku rasakan waktu itu di Jeju. Aku…

"Ah" aku berteriak keras saat milik Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya di lubangku.

"Kyuh…" Aku meberikan tatapan sayu padanya.

"Aku tahu." Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibirku. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan miliknya. Membuat aku merasa kupu-kupu itu datang lagi. Perutku terasa sangat aneh. Kyuhyun memanju-mundurkan milliknya sampai aku merasa aku akan meledak lagi.

"AH... Kyuh…" Aku merasakan milik Kyuhyun mengenai satu titik dan membuat aku merasakan sensasi yang lebih lagi. Aku meremas rambutnya dengan kuat sampai aku merasa kasihan. Kyuhyun pasti kesakitan.

"_I found it_." Kyuhyun masih terus memaju-mundurkan miliknya sampai aku meledak lagi. Baiklah. Orgasmeku yang kedua.

"Aku datang." kata Kyuhyun. Saat itu aku merasakan cairan hangat memasuki tubuhku. Aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh.

"Kyuhyun..." Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayuku. Ah. Rasanya lega sekali. merasa sangat lelah sekarang.

"Kau hebat, Sunbmin." katanya sambil mengangkat tubuhku. Menidurkanku di sofa dan menciumku lembut. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menginggat yang lainnya.

.

Aku merasakan sakit yang hebat di bagian bawahku. Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku membuka mataku. Melihat kesekeliling. Aku ada di mana? Aku tidur di kasur yang sangat besar, dikamar yang mewah yang aku tidak kenali. Bajuku sudah diganti. Aku mengenakan piyama dengan motif Teddy Bear yang lucu, warnanya _pink_. Aku suka. Seketika aku ingat kalau aku bercinta dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu, sekarang aku di mana? Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sedikit pusing. Aku tidak ingat kalau seks bisa membuatmu sakit kepala.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Aku menoleh kearah pintu. Aku mendapati Kyuhyun sedang membawa nampan.

"Kau harus makan." Aku menatap Kyuhyun _ngeri_. Apakah setelah makan aku akan diusir? Aku memang sudah menduga kalau bercinta dengan Cho Kyuhyun adalah ide yang buruk.

"Pak, ak-aku..." aku menatapnya bignung. Aku harus bilang apa? Apa aku harus minta maaf dan bilang kalau aku akan menyesali percintaan kami seumur hidup? Bdoh sekali _sih_ aku.

"Shhh…" Dia kemudian meletakan nampan itu di sebuah meja dekat tempat tidur dan mendekatiku. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa." Katanya lagi sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Aku akan… pergi. Kita lupakan saja yang sudah terjadi… a-aku… janji tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi. " kataku. Aku menunduk, tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Aku menyukaimu." katanya sambil menariku ke pelukannya. Apa Cho Kyuhyun baru saja bilang dia menyukaiku? Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee Sungmin? Apa kau percaya itu?

"Tapi…" Aku mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah Sungmin, aku tahu kau menyukaiku." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Itu adalah senyuman jahil yang tadinya aku suka. Sekarang tidak lagi.

"Apa?" Aku mengernyit.

"Kau tau, Ryeowook itu pacaranya Yesung hyung, dan Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya kepada Yesung hyung. Jadi ya, aku tahu semuanya tentang kau." kata Kyuhyun bangga.

"Jadi, kamar itu…." Aku ingat kamar yang ada di Jeju itu. Aku sudah yakin, ini pasti Ryeowook! Cuma Ryeowook yang tahu tentang itu. Bodohnya aku.

"Ya, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar itu untukmu. Seingatku kau menyukainya." kata Kyuhyun sambil menciumi rambutku.

"Tapi…." Aku masih ingin beragumen tapi aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Tidak ada tapi lagi." katanya sambil mengecup bibirku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah wajah cemberut.

"Sekarang kau harus makan, kalau kau mau jadi istriku kau harus sehat." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup dahiku.

"Istrimu?" Aku sedikit kaget. Apa sekarang Cho Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin aku menjadi istrinya?

"Memang kau mau menikah dengan siapa lagi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kyuhyun." Aku sekarang membalas pelukannya, aku mebenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Ah... I Love You, Mister Cho.

**Fin**

a/n: sorry for typo ya. Kalau ada yang ngerasa pernah baca jangan heran ya. Ini ff pernah di post beberapa tahun yang lalu di facebook-ku tapi aku repost di sini dengan revisi sana sini. Maaf kalo jalan ceritanya aneh. Waktu bikin ini aku masih kelas satu SMA. Diharapkan reviewnya bagi yang berkenan^^


End file.
